Flame of the Dragon
by DragonRider122
Summary: "I have an aunt. An aunt that I've never met." When Zuko's daughter takes an interest in her father's fallen sister, Azula never imagines that this girl may just be her redemption. :Set post-series:
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: TLA.**

**I have a sense of humor, so I gave Zuko's daughter a special name. :D**

* * *

I have an aunt. An aunt that I've never met.

I know her story; everyone does. How prodigy Princess Azula was brought to her knees when her two best friends turned on her. I asked Mother about it once, and she said she didn't regret it, but her eyes told me different. I didn't say anything else after Dad told me to drop it. Azula is a pretty sore subject for them.

Aunt Ty told me everything, though. I guess she's still in love after all these years. She told me about the Academy, how they met and what Azula was like when she was younger…and how she'd changed. The entire story is kind of sad, if you really think about it.

If Dad knew what I was doing right now, he'd have my head. Mother certainly would. But I want to do this—maybe I need to. Grandmother says it's a good idea, and I trust her. Even Mother likes Grandmother Ursa! So here I am off to the prison.

Hopefully the guards will keep their mouths shut.

* * *

She's chained in a cage like an animal. The guards tell me that Avatar Aang took her bending away because she was a danger to herself and everyone else. It makes sense, but some part of me is sad that I'll never get to see her firebend. I've heard she was amazing.

As the door creaks open, the light catches dull amber eyes in a thin, hollowed face. My breath catches. Azula looks…defeated. She's quietly lying down on her side, tangled hair spread in a mess around her. She looks nothing like the pictures I've seen, the ones where she is a commanding, powerful princess. _My father let her get this way?_ Anger coils in my chest, but I shake it off. Time for that later.

"Leave us," I snap at the guards, and they obey. As the door swings shut, Azula raises her head and looks at me. There is no life in her eyes, just a faint curiosity.

"Who the hell are you?" she rasps, dragging her skeletal body into a sitting position. "What do you want?"

I kneel on the floor, bringing my eyes more or less level with hers. "My name is Maiko. I'm your niece," I say softly. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."

A harsh, cracked laugh bursts from her throat. "You wanted to see what the chained dragon has come to, did you? I suppose Zuzu told you all about me; my dear big brother always paints me in such a kind light."

_Zuzu? _I blink, slightly startled that she dares to call the Fire Lord by some childish nickname…but then, why should Dad care? "No, I didn't. I've heard your story from Ty Lee, and—"

The name has an immediate effect on her. She lets out a roar of fury and lunges at the bars, and I scramble backwards, suddenly afraid even though she can't hurt me. Azula's eyes are blazing with hatred. "Don't. EVER. Say. Her name. In front. Of me," she spits, and I'm half-surprised she hasn't grown fangs. "That little traitor is the reason I'm here! She tricked me, told me she loved me and then abandoned me!"

It wasn't a lie, I want to say, but I'm too afraid to keep talking about it, so I mutely nod. After a few moments Azula's anger seems to abate, and she lets out a deflating sigh, crawling back to her former position in the cell. "I know your story," I say carefully, watching her, "and I don't think you deserve this."

She snorts and tosses her head. "Going to ask your daddy to let me out? I don't think so, girl. Does Zuzu even know you're here? Bet he wouldn't like it, his precious little baby going to see Big Bad Aunt Azula." Azula smiles ferally, baring her teeth, and I can practically feel her hunger for the fire that used to live in the pit of her belly; her hunger to burn me to ashes and give my parents a taste of the agony she was put through. I swallow and ignore her.

"No. I'm not, because you're dangerous. But I want…" I stop. What _do_ I want? To get to know her? That's ridiculous, she's still half-insane and probably would kill me if she could. Still…she's family, and since nobody but Grandmother ever comes, she's probably lonely…and I do feel bad for her. "I want to know you," I finally reply, and I think I see surprise in her face for just a heartbeat.

"How old are you, _Princess_?" she sneers.

"Fourteen," I say coolly. Her face twists in something between pain and rage before she says quietly,

"I was fourteen when it happened." Azula turns her back to me, and even though I try for another half-hour, she won't say anything else.

I sigh and get up from the ground, my knees aching from kneeling on the stone floor. As I knock to let the guards know I want to leave, I glance behind me and tell her "I'll be back in a few days."

I think I see a flicker of movement in the back of the cell before I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: TLA.**

**After all the lovely reviews, I felt very inspired to write chapter two. So here it is! Hope you enjoy, it's a tad shorter than the last one. From here on the chapters should be getting longer.**

* * *

As it turns out, I'm back the next day. I couldn't sleep thinking about Azula, how thin and lifeless she looked. Except when I mentioned Aunt Ty…Agni, she really hates her. Now I know why Aunt Ty never visits. I can't help but wonder if she's ever tried.

"You again?" Azula snarls, flashing her golden eyes at me. I simply nod, settling cross-legged next to the bars.

"Yeah, my parents are in some meeting all day, so I figured it was too good of a chance to waste."

"Don't you have 'friends'?" she sneers. "Normal people to spend your stupid time with?"

"Does it matter to you if I do?" Casually I hold out my hand. I flick my fingers, and a small flame appears in my palm. Azula sucks in her breath as if something sharp just pricked her, but I pretend not to notice, condensing the flame into a small ball that I then begin to play with. "Bet it's been a while since you've seen anyone firebend."

"So Zuzu's baby is a bender. Truthfully, I'm surprised. I don't suppose you play with knives like your scum of a mother?" Azula snarls, and my blood boils for the first time. I bite back an aggressive response and keep toying with my flame.

"No, I prefer fire. If you lose your knives then you're sunk. Besides, any fool can randomly throw a blade and get a lucky hit. Firebending takes skill, right, Azula?" I jerk my hand slightly and let the fire splash against the cage bars, where it goes out with a soft pop.

She doesn't speak for a few minutes, but her eyes never leave mine, and with a slight jolt I notice that they're much clearer than yesterday. Her voice is curiously flat as she says "Zuzu teaches you bending himself?"

"Yes. He does." _And he doesn't hurt me,_ I want to add, but don't. "I'd ask you to teach me if you still had yours."

Azula lets out a barking laugh. "If I had my bending, girl, you'd be dead. In fact, you would have been dead the moment you told me who you are."

"I know that. But I still think I'd have a lot to learn from you. Nobody alive can bend lightning now; you're the only one who could. And I've never heard of anyone else who bends blue fire." It may not be wise to tell her this, but I don't really think it will hurt. What's she going to do, ask Dad to release her so she can be my teacher?

"Well, I can't teach you anything, and I wouldn't if I could. Now are you going to keep reminding me of what the Avatar did, or are you going to talk about something that doesn't piss me off?" she snaps.

"I'm surprised you got so close with your mom," I say offhandedly, and she's dead silent. Her eyes go cold, narrowing as she stares at me, and it's clear that I've breached a subject she refuses to talk about. I keep going. "I guess I shouldn't be, though. Even my mother likes Grandmother. Mother doesn't like anyone except me, her, Dad and T—" I catch myself just in the nick of time, but Azula's lip curls in a low snarl. She knows who I mean. Thankfully she doesn't charge the bars like she did yesterday. "Hey, I've never been in a battle before. Will you tell me about some of yours?"

* * *

I've never heard anyone weave a story the way she does. It's like I'm really there, battling the Kyoshi Warriors, taking them prisoner, entering Ba Sing Se and negotiating with the Dai Li. She tells me everything: What she was thinking, feeling, planning. I'm sitting there listening raptly when suddenly the door bangs open and I turn to see my father standing there looking ready to set the whole place on fire. My heart sinks as Azula smirks airily. "Hi Zuzu. Funny you should walk in now, I'm just telling your little princess about Ba Sing Se. Good times, huh?"

"Shut up, Azula," he spits, angry amber eyes locking on me. I duck my head, heart pounding. Oh, am I ever going to get it. "Maiko, come with me." Not waiting for an answer, he turns and strides out of the cell. Azula smirks again and wiggles her fingers at me.

"Lucky he's a weakling. If that was my dad, he'd torch me to cinders when we got back to the palace." As I rise, dread making me move slowly, she coos "See you later, princess. I'll finish the story when you come back and tell you all about how your daddy turned on his uncle."

Nothing could shock me now, the state I'm in, so I don't even acknowledge her, following my father home.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: TLA.**

**Not entirely satisfied with this one, but oh well. I apologize if Mai is OOC; I tried to keep her in-character, but never having seen our resident assassin being overprotective it was a bit hard to find that balance. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this!**

**Next up: Maiko asks Ursa for some advice.**

* * *

I am _screwed_.

I'm in my room with Mother and Dad, and BOY do they look pissed. I'm suddenly very aware of the knives that my mom keeps hidden on her at all times, not to mention the fact that Dad could easily burn the whole capital down if he loses his temper. I grin sheepishly. "I, um…I thought that meeting would take longer. How did you find out where I was?"

Dad ignores me, crossing his arms. "Maiko, I told you to stay away from my sister. Even without her bending, she's dangerous. Her most formidable weapon was always her mind, and now that she's regained some semblance of sanity, she's using it. Don't believe anything she tells you."

"So you didn't really betray Great-uncle Iroh?" I ask, and it frightens me when his brows tighten and he simply sighs.

"Your father made some bad choices when he was young. So did I," Mother says flatly, and I can tell how upset she is by the fact that both her face and voice are more bland than porridge. "That's not the point right now, Maiko. The point is that you disobeyed us and put yourself in danger."

"She never tried to hurt me," I argue, and it's the truth. She sure as hell WANTS to, but she didn't attempt it at any point. "She just….Dad, did you see her? She looks so…" _Sad_, I want to say, but my voice trails off when he glares at me.

"I keep her that way on purpose, because if she was at her full strength it would be disastrous," he says coldly. I wince slightly; I've never heard him sound this way. Not when he's speaking to me, at least. Dad sees me and sighs, his posture softening ever so slightly. He walks over, sits down on the bed next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I know you were just curious, and yes, I agree that what happened to her was…sad. But there's nothing I can do," he says gently. "She made her choices. Now she has to live with them."

I lean against his side, looking up at my mother. She hasn't really moved at all. "Mother…you used to be her friend. You know she's not all bad…"

Mother's eyes flash angrily, and I involuntarily press closer to Dad. "Who Azula was and who she is are two completely different people," she hisses. "I was friends with her, yes, but I made my choice when I realized that the girl I knew was gone."

"But Aunt Ty—"

"Couldn't see bad in anyone if you handed her a fucking magnifying glass!" My eyes widen; usually Dad is the one who swears, not my cultured, reserved mother. In fact, I don't think she's ever even raised her voice before.

"Mai," Dad says softly, but she doesn't seem to hear him. She fixes her gaze on me, and her eyes are harder than I've ever seen them. For a split second I honestly think she might lose it.

"If I ever hear that you've gone to see Azula again, I'll personally make sure that you're locked in your room until you're an old woman," she snarls before turning and walking very quickly out of the room. Dad sighs, gives my shoulders a squeeze and kisses the top of my head as he stands up.

"Let me talk to her. Stay in the palace, Maiko, and don't let me catch you wandering off," he says sternly. I meekly nod, just grateful that I'm not grounded.

Yet, at least.

* * *

"WHAT, Zuko?" Mai snapped, hearing the door to their quarters open. Only he would ever enter without at least announcing himself. She didn't move from her position by the window, arms crossed over her chest as one hand squeezed the hilt of the knife always hidden on her left shoulder. Her entire body was rigid and trembling.

"Don't blame this on Maiko," Zuko murmured in Mai's ear as his strong arms wrapped around her waist. "She's a child. She doesn't know anything about Azula, not the way you and I do."

"I never thought this could happen," she said after a moment, not trusting her voice to stay steady at first. "I thought she was someplace Azula couldn't reach her. I never expected to even think of that monster again!" Mai's fingers automatically clenched on her dagger even as her head tipped back to rest on Zuko's strong chest.

"Azula is a legend just like Aang. You can hardly blame our daughter for being curious," Zuko said after a moment, fingers sliding ever so gently over his wife's hipbone. "Honestly, I've been expecting her to do something like this for a while now. We couldn't keep Maiko away forever." His mouth caressed her neck, slow and tender and warm.

"I don't want her around Azula," Mai growled, her voice slightly unsteady, although whether from anger or his actions Zuko couldn't tell. "I'll have guards placed around Maiko if that's what it takes."

"You can't deny Maiko her freedom, Mai," Zuko said gently, stopping his ministrations to simply rest his chin on the Fire Lady's shoulder. "If she really wants to see my sister, she'll find a way. You know that, she's stubborn."

"I wonder who she got that from?" Mai said dryly, smirking slightly in spite of herself. "The question, Zuko," she said after a pause, "is if that freedom will wind up being her undoing."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: TLA.**

**This was surprisingly hard to write. I hope it turned out acceptably. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed! I had no idea my little plot bunny would turn into something so popular.**

**I've been having a lot of Toph/Lin feels lately, so I just had to throw her in here.**

* * *

Last night ended up a complete fiasco. At one point Mother and I almost came to blows. Even Dad, who under most circumstances is a reasonable man, refused to listen to me. He conceded that he can't keep me under lock and key, but if I went again he would tell the guards not to let me in. To make a long story short, I don't think the world has seen such a yelling match since…probably the last prank Toph Beifong pulled on Aunt Katara's kids when they were here. I wish Toph was my mom sometimes; she's a lot of fun, not like my stuffy mother. But then again, if Toph was my mother she'd probably kill Azula.

I'm sitting by the edge of the pond in the courtyard trailing my fingers in the water. One of the baby turtleducks, the smallest of the bunch, breaks away from his mother and comes paddling over to me. I stay still, not wanting to alarm the little guy. He gently nibbles on my fingers, and I giggle, using my pinkie to stroke his small head. The mother eyes me sharply from the other end of the pond but doesn't move. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt your baby," I tell her, feeling slightly stupid for talking to an animal.

"If you mess with a mother's babies, she bites." I don't look up as Grandmother settles herself next to me. She shakes some bread crumbs from her sleeves and offers them to the little turtleduck. When the rest of the family sees her they come swimming over, and I pull my hand from the water. My eyes meet hers, and she smiles warmly. Her hair is almost entirely silver, but she's still beautiful. Dad doesn't look much like her, but he told me Azula used to. I sigh and lean my head in my hands, closing my eyes as one of her arms wraps around my shoulders. "I heard your mother bit pretty hard last night."

"Mother needs to lighten up," I mumble, wishing I could get my hands on her shuriken and throw them all in a volcano. "Azula's not dangerous anymore."

"I wouldn't go that far," Grandmother replies. "My daughter can use her mind as skillfully as she once did her body."

"What, is she going to psychically stab me?"

She laughs. "You're your mother's daughter, all right." I bristle, but she continues. "I think—with reason—that my son and his wife are afraid Azula is going to try and turn you against them. There are…things they haven't told you—and no, I'm not going to," she adds sternly as I open my mouth. Grandmother knows me far too well. "They wanted to tell you when you were older, and they think if you hear them now from…well, from a questionable source, it could be disastrous."

"It isn't fair!" I growl, yanking away from her. "I want to get to know my aunt, but everyone is telling me to stay away from her! She has nobody to care about her except you; Dad's never gone to see her and I know Mother wouldn't care if Azula rotted to dust in that place. Aunt Ty can't come because even her name drives Azula mad!" I can feel my body heating, warning me that I'm about to lose control of my flame. "Mother's going to lock me in my rooms? She'll have to fight me first!"

"You care," Grandmother says quietly, not moving away from me even though tongues of fire are flickering at my fingertips, in the pits of my nostrils and the back of my throat. "Zuko hasn't gone to see her because he doesn't want to upset her, and as for Mai…I assume she's told you her history with my daughter."

"They used to be friends," I say after a long moment, uncurling my hands. I didn't even notice I had fisted them. "And now my mother hates her."

"There's a lot of bad blood," she agrees, extending a hand to me. I groan in frustration but take it, allowing her to pull me into a hug. "But maybe you can fix that."

"How? They told me that if I went again, they would order the guards to deny me access," I growl.

Grandmother doesn't reply, gently smoothing my hair. "You remind me of Azula, you know."

"Um…"

She laughs. "I mean that in a good way. Your spirit and determination…sometimes I look at you and I see what she could have been. I've been trying to get her to let go of the past, but she won't—some days I believe that maybe it's impossible. But if anyone can get through to her, I think it's you."

"Not if I can't get into the damn prison." Dad would kill me if he caught me swearing (even though he's one to talk) but I know my grandmother won't tell. "I'd love to help, but I'm not going anywhere for a while. Besides, she pretty much told me she would kill me if she could."

Grandmother sighs. "She's running out of chances, and I'm not growing any younger. I want her to have the life her father never gave her."

"I'll give it to her whether _my_ father likes it or not." I smirk at the thought of breaking rules; I've been a pretty well-behaved person up to this point. "Think I could beat Mother in a duel?"

"Your mother would die before she threw a knife at you," Grandmother retorts, her voice surprisingly sharp. I wince and avert my eyes.

"Okay, okay," I grumble; Grandmother can be scary when she wants to. "I was just joking."

"Don't go getting over your head now." She tugs my ear before rising fluidly to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to speak to my son, and afterwards we're going to visit your aunt." Her amber eyes gleam with something not unlike mischief.

"I'll be tossed in the brig if I go back, remember?" I say sarcastically.

To my astonishment, my grandmother actually smirks. "I don't think Zuko will mind his old mother spending some quality time with her granddaughter, do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: TLA.**

**WOW, it has literally been FOREVER. I'm really sorry, guys; life got pretty busy really fast. This was a difficult chapter because I had a hard time keeping everyone in character what with all the drama, so I hope it turned out all right.**

* * *

It's astonishing the change in Azula when Grandmother and I walk into her cell. Her entire body seems to light up; when I was here I never saw her in any other position than either sitting cross-legged or lying down, but now she's on her knees (as high as the chains will allow her to go) and gripping the bars excitedly. As stupid as this sounds, if she were a raccoon-dog, her tail would be wagging. "Mother!"

"Hello, my dear." Grandmother smiles and slides a hand through the bars to cup Azula's cheek. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Longer than I would like," she agrees, tawny eyes sliding half-shut. "I suppose Zuzu's told you all about what happened with his little brat?"

I open my mouth to growl at her, but Grandmother beats me to it. "Azula, don't call your niece that. And yes, he did. Honestly, why do you have to be so antagonistic?" Her words don't have any real bite, though, and I can't help but smile a little.

"Then why are you still here?" Azula cuts her eyes at me, sounding displeased, and my grin turns into a smirk.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Auntie, but Grandmother managed to convince Dad that as long as she was around you won't be a threat to me. So here I am."

"I seem to be popular all of a sudden," Azula says acidly, but there's the faintest of longings in her voice. "Before too much longer Zuzu's probably going to come in apologizing and telling me he just wants his little sister back. Ha! He tried that load of shit on me after the Agni Kai first happened, but I saw right through it. As if I would ever trust that little wretch after everything he did to me! It's HIS fault Mai turned on me, and….and….!"

Something frightening is happening. Azula's pupils are contracting, her movements becoming jerky and frantic. I back away, my gut churning with danger. Grandmother catches my eye and jerks her head toward the door—_Go_—but I can't move. Azula's teeth are bared, lips curled up in a feral snarl, and her eyes glaze with anger. Suddenly an inhuman howl rends the air as my aunt lunges for the bars, shaking at them as though she wants to rip them from their hinges. For the first time I'm inordinately grateful that her bending is gone, because there is no doubt in my mind that the room would be painted with blue flame had she still possessed it. She shrieks again, a cry of pure rage and pain: "LIAR!"

I stand, frozen in a combination of shock and fear—she doesn't even look human anymore. It only gets worse when Grandmother, calm as ever, unlocks the door of the cell and goes inside. I want to yell for her, tell her to get out before Azula seriously hurts her, but my lips won't move and I don't think I would even be capable of producing sound. My heart is stampeding in my chest, and for a split second I think I just might faint.

"Shh, my love." Grandmother pulls Azula against her, either not noticing or not caring when Azula begins to desperately claw and hit in an attempt to get free. "It's all right. I'm here." Her voice breaks, and even in a daze my heart wrenches at my grandmother's tears. Azula collapses against her, sobbing so hard I half-expect her to shake to pieces.

"Ty Lee," she whimpers, and I about fall over. "I want Ty Lee….Mother, please, please…I need her…"

Those words stay with me long after Grandmother and I head back home. _Ty Lee….I want Ty Lee…_

* * *

"How was she?"

Zuko's voice was low as he sat down next to Ursa by the turtleduck pond. The water was flat and calm, a full moon hanging at the far end of the shores. His mother's face creased with worry and grief as she turned to face her son, eyes lingering on his features—so much like Ozai's, but with none of the anger and cruelty she had come to hate all those years ago. The noblewoman's hands fisted on her robes, and Zuko's heart sank.

"Your sister had another fit again," Ursa said quietly, fighting to keep steady. "She isn't getting any better, Zuko. I don't know what else to do. She asked for Ty Lee, but I don't think that would help. When Azula is coherent, I can't even mention Ty Lee—or Mai." She let out a frustrated sigh, raising her fingers to her temples. "I'm afraid she's running out of options."

"I'm not going to give up on her," Zuko said firmly. "But Azula doesn't have forever. Lately there's been some pressure on me to…" He hesitated, not wanting to upset Ursa, but there was no need to say it. The noblewoman's eyes widened, breath whooshing out in horrified gasp.

"Zuko—!"

"I told them no," he said quickly, grabbing his mother's hand to try and reassure her. "I refuse to have my sister executed; for now, the clans will listen to me. But…she is a war criminal, Mom, no matter how old she was at the time. As Fire Lord, I can't keep her safe forever."

* * *

My blood turns to ice as I hear my father speak those words. The clans are out for Azula's blood, and they're probably going to get it at one point or another.

This is the first time I've been out of my room since evening, and the moon is almost in the middle of the sky now. Mother spent almost two hours with me trying to get me to talk, but I couldn't. Not to her. She won't understand—or even care. Mother would probably be glad to see Azula dead, and the thought makes me shiver again. How could anyone want another human being dead?

I silently thank the gods for letting me be in the right place at the right time—if I hadn't decided to sneak dinner, I never would have heard this. I bite my lip as Grandmother hugs Dad and starts crying; what must it be like to have your daughter imprisoned with her life on the line? I can't even imagine.

I have to help Azula—not just for me anymore, but for her. If she can get out of there, then maybe she's got a chance at saving herself. Grandmother said that seeing her friends—former friends, I suppose—won't help, but I can't think of anything else to do, especially after what Azula said today.

Right now, Aunt Ty is her—_our_—best shot.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: TLA.**

**I wanted to update while I still have the time, so here's another one.**

* * *

"So what's on your mind?"

Aunt Ty and I are in the same courtyard Grandmother and Dad were last night. She's comfortably hanging from her knees on a tree branch while I practice the lightning redirecting technique Dad showed me a few days ago. "Or did you just want to hang out?" She winks at me, which looks odd since she's upside down. I sigh, drop my arms and turn to face her. Aunt Ty looks so cheerful I almost hate to do this. Almost.

"You might want to come down, Aunt Ty," I say quietly, focusing my eyes on the spot where the limb she's using joins the tree. She frowns, flips upright and leaps to the ground, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"This sounds serious. Everything all right?"

I don't reply, instead sitting down at the base of the tree and leaning back so the sun catches my face. My eyes are closed, but I hear the rustle of fabric and movement on the grass as she seats herself next to me. "Hey," Aunt Ty says gently, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close, "it's okay. Whatever's going on, you can tell me, Maiko."

I take a deep breath and look up, straight into her eyes. Slowly, forcing the words out, I tell her everything. I tell her about going to Azula the first time, how my father found me and what Grandmother said to him. I tell her how Azula had a fit, that she asked for Aunt Ty and what I heard last night on my way to the kitchens. "….and so I don't think I can do this without you. She needs you, because if something doesn't improve soon she might die."

There is a long silence. By this time I've turned away, gently shrugging off Aunt Ty's arm, and started playing with a tiny fireball so I don't have to look at her. Finally, just when I'm about to chance a peek, I hear her exhale heavily. Slowly I turn my head and see that although there are a few tears on her cheeks, she looks fairly calm. "Maiko, I...I really don't think this is such a good idea. 'Zula…she hates me," Aunt Ty says quietly, voice trembling a little. She brings a hand up to swipe at her eyes.

"She asked for you yesterday," I tell her gently. "She _begged_ Grandmother to get you, Aunt Ty. Whether she likes it or not, she needs you. I can't ask Mother; if Azula hates you, Mother hates Azula more than that. Aunt Ty, _please_. I can't do this by myself; we're the only ones who can help!" My voice cracks and I note, somewhat surprisingly, that my eyes are stinging.

She sighs. "All right, but don't be surprised if she turns into a raving lunatic when we go in."

* * *

"Ty Lee."

She knew that voice. Wincing, the acrobat turned to see Mai standing in the doorway to her quarters looking like she was going to slice someone's throat open. Mustering a smile, Ty Lee turned to Maiko and waved a hand. "Go on, sweetie; I'll catch up with you."

"I don't think so," the Fire Lady growled. "Maiko, go to the training area. I expect you to stay there for the rest of the day, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mother," the princess muttered, eyes hardening furiously. She gave Ty Lee a hug and bowed stiffly to her mother before stalking off back the way they had come. Mai turned to Ty Lee and jerked her head before walking through the door. Ty Lee sighed, steeled herself and followed.

"I don't want to hear it," Ty Lee snapped as Mai opened her mouth. "I don't care what you think, Mai; Azula is my friend and I want to help her."

"I don't care what you do; that's your business," Mai said coldly as her eyes narrowed to slits. "But if you think you can drag my daughter into this, you're mistaken. I won't allow her around that monster."

"Azula isn't a monster!" Ty Lee cried, eyes welling up in spite of herself. "Have you forgotten when we were little; don't you r—"

"I remember what we used to be!" Mai roared, startling Ty Lee into silence. In a rare outburst the noblewoman slammed her fist into the wall, eyes squeezed shut. "I remember before Ozai was Fire Lord when we were just three kids who didn't need anyone else. I remember when Azula actually gave a damn about us, and don't try to tell me she does now, because we both know it's a lie. You're in love with her, Ty Lee, and that makes you blind. You can't see what I do."

"Your hatred does the same for you." Ty Lee couldn't remember ever speaking with such a sharp tone. Mai's eyes widened, clearly wondering who on earth had stolen the body of her best friend. "Listen to me, Mai: I am going to help Azula or die trying. I can't tell you what to do with your daughter, but she wants to help Azula too, and she's going to find a way whether you like it or not. But if we don't do something soon, Azula will die, Mai. Maiko told me that Zuko was talking to Ursa last night and said the clans want him to execute her. She's a war criminal, and you know what that means." Ty Lee silently marveled at how controlled and even her voice was even as tears streamed down her cheeks. "That ought to make you happy."

"Ty Lee—" Mai reached for her, but in one fluid motion the acrobat stepped away.

"No, Mai. You chose Zuko all those years ago, and I chose you. Now I choose Azula, and…if we can't be friends anymore…then so be it."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: TLA.**

**I wanted to do something that involved everyone, and this is what I came up with. It took me forever to finish, partially due to school but mostly because I got stuck so much. -_- Muses, y u torture me so?**

* * *

Of all the times Dad had to invite family over. I love my aunts, uncles and cousins, don't get me wrong, but being stuck here means I'm not with Azula, and that really bothers me.

"Earth to Maiko!"

The ground shakes under my feet, causing me to yelp and fall on my ass. Lin Beifong, three years my junior, cocks an eyebrow at me looking for all the world like her mother. "You've been zoning out all day. What's up?"

"Lin, don't knock her down." Tenzin, ever the gentleman, offers me his hand as I push myself into a standing position. Behind him, Bumi is snickering as Kya just sort of laughs. I give my "cousins" a quick smile.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Come on, let's have a rumble: The four elements and…um, do you have a weapon, Bumi?"

"Sure I do, but you're lying," he says easily, and I cringe. For all his wild energy and thick head, Bumi sure can be perceptive. Lin nods in agreement, and, too late, I remember she's a living lie detector. Kya, the oldest of us all, eyes me with concern.

"Is this about Azula?" she asks, and my mouth goes dry. Seeing my expression, Kya quickly adds "I was talking to your gran-gran last night and she told me what's happening."

"Azula?" Bumi echoes with a frown. Tenzin is so startled he nearly falls over while Lin's eyes are wide in shock. "You mean your aunt, the one who killed Dad and nearly killed Mom too and threw Ty Lee and Aunt Mai in jail?"

"…yeah." There's no use hiding it; even if I did somehow manage to lie convincingly, they'd find out sooner or later. "I've been trying to help her, but it hasn't been such smooth sailing…"

"You WHAT!" Lin roars, making all of us cover our ears. "Are you INSANE?! She's a killer, Maiko!"

"She's my aunt, Lin," I snap back. "I want to help her—you haven't seen her, she's…really sad…"

"Sad that she didn't finish off Dad properly," Bumi snorts. "Who are you trying to kid, Maiko? You've heard the stories same as us; more so, in fact, because of Fire Lord Zuko—"

"I think they're right," Tenzin pipes up, and I glare at him, which makes him cringe.

"You don't get it! Nobody's ever given a damn about her, not as a person; she's only ever been a weapon, a means to an end. I think you'd be a little screwed up too if you were her! Is it so bad I want to help her?! She's going to die if I don't do something!" A blast of fire emanates from my body, and only a combination of Kya and Lin's quick action stops me from accidentally burning someone. Tenzin squeaks, Lin swears and Bumi hollers so loudly I'm half-surprised nobody comes running to check on us. "Sorry," I mutter, crossing my arms. "Cons of being a firebender." In a perverse way I'm glad it happens. Serves them right.

"This really matters to you," Kya says quietly, fixing me with a piercing sapphire stare. I stiffly nod; it's not surprising that she's sympathetic—Kya is one of the kindest people I've ever met—but she won't be able to change her siblings' minds, let alone Lin's. There is quiet for a moment, me with my back turned again trying to hold onto my temper and the rest exchanging looks that probably say something along the lines of 'Maiko lost her marbles'. So nothing could be more shocking than when Bumi's voice breaks the silence:

"Okay. What do we do?"

* * *

"You wanted to talk, Zuko?" Katara prompted when the guards had cleared out of the throne room and Team Avatar (as Sokka still insisted on calling them) was alone. With the absence of an audience, Zuko exhaled, letting his posture soften as he sat back in his seat. He shut his eyes briefly before saying, in a flat yet exhausted tone,

"Maiko has taken an interest in my sister."

The silence that followed was almost heavy enough to crush them. Toph then proceeded to shatter it with a "WHAT THE _FUCK_?!" that shook the walls almost hard enough to send them crumbling and sent a fissure through the floor. Sokka let out a squeak that was so high-pitched as to be nearly inaudible while the look on Katara's face made Aang edge a few feet away from his wife. Attempting to get the whole story before all hell broke loose, the Avatar lost no time in asking Zuko to elaborate.

Zuko gave his friends a brief explanation of what was going on, carefully avoiding the fact that Ty Lee seemed to have taken Azula's side this time around. "…and I need your help deciding what to do. Especially yours, Aang. I can't move Azula; she needs to be somewhere fairly close so I can keep an eye on her, but if I forbid Maiko from going I know she'll ignore me and somehow find a way." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm completely at a loss."

"Exile her," Katara said coldly. "Away from any possible power bases, she's helpless."

Zuko shook his head. "I thought about it, but there's no way she would ever survive on her own."

"So?" Toph snarled.

"No, you can't do that." Sokka seemed to have regained his ability to speak. "If you send her to her death, you're no better than Ozai was."

A chill passed through the air as all five young adults were reminded of the promise Zuko forced Aang to make. Silence reigned for almost a quarter of an hour before Toph voiced what all of them were wondering: "What the hell are we gonna do?"


End file.
